


My Shy Maple Lover

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada, Kidnapping, M/M, My Shy Maple Lover, Prussia - Freeform, Romance, Shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert doesn't understand, how come this boy he had just seen while talking with friends not leave his mind? Why did he stay on his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about 3 years ago, so the writing style may be a bit different than it is now.  
> Thanks for reading~!

I walked down the hall with my two best friends, Antonio and Francis. There was a cluster of girls following us. The normal life of the Awesome Me. I glance at the group of girls behind us and wink at them. They squealed and went into total fangirl mode. I laughed my signature, 'Kesesesese' laugh and continued walking on with my friends. We walked out of the building, more girls rushed over. My friends and I winked at them, causing more fangirling. We walked over to one of the picnic tables. I sat on the table, my feet on the seat part. My friends sat down on either side of me.  
Girls crowded around us. They all stood around, listening intently as I started speaking. "Anyone else remember the house down the street from here that caught on fire last week?", I asked. They all nodded. "Who wants to here the story of how the awesome me saved the family and their pets?", I said, a smirk, knowing the answer. They all nodded once again. "Alright, so the awesome me was on my way home from school, like any normal day. I was passing by the house to see smoke coming from the windows. I heard the sirens coming, but they sounded a long way off. I dropped my stuff by the fence and ran inside. The door was locked, so I had to kick it in. I went inside and I heard coughing.", I began my story, looking around at the girls.

"I followed the sound to the kitchen. There, I found a woman collapsed near the stove, coughing, the stove on fire. I ran over and picked her up and carried her out, just as the ambulance arrived. I handed her to the paramedics, who took her and I went to go back inside, but they tried to stop me. I got passed them and ran back inside. I checked around downstairs and found nothing, so I...", I paused, seeing someone out of the corner of my eye. There, a little ways away under a maple tree, stood a boy in a red sweatshirt, with a mahogany maple leaf on it, blue jeans, and sneakers. He had wavy blonde hair with a strange curl. He had on a pair of glasses, though I couldn't tell what color his eyes were from here.

"Are you okay, mi amigo?", Antonio asked. I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm good. Got side tracked for a moment there. So, anyway, after finding nothing downstairs, I went upstairs. In one room, I found a baby and a toddler, along with the family dog and cat. I put the cat up on my shoulder and picked up the two kids. I walked to the door and called for the dog to come, which it did. I hurried down the stairs, the dog right behind me and rushed outside. I ran over to the paramedics and gave them the two kids. I went over to the woman, the kids' mother, who was crying hysterically. She calmed down after I told her that her children were safe. She thanked me for saving her and her family, and that's when the father arrived home from work. He rushed over. After explaining what happened to him, he thanked me as well. After while, I was back home.", I finished. The girls stared at me like I was some kind of God or something.

"And what did you do all that for, to get on TV?", came a voice I knew all too well. I turned to face her. It was Sarah Hunter. "What do you want?", I groaned. She smirked and shrugged, then walked away. I swear she was one of the biggest assholes in school. Though, she did have a nice ass. I chuckled to myself and turned back to the girls. "Well, I'm done for the day. I'm going home.", I said, and walked passed the girls. "I will see you tomorrow, ladies.", I said, turning and winking at them. They went into fangirl mode and I turned and walked away. I walked down the street.

That boy, with the maple leaf hoodie, something about him. Something, because he didn't leave my mind.

When I got home, I was greeted by Ludwig's three dogs. "Down.", I said, when they started jumping up on me. I walked passed the dogs and to the stairs. I trudged up the stairs to my room. Opening the door and throwing my things on the floor, I went and sprawled out on my bed.

_Why won't that boy leave my mind? I don't know him. I've never even seen him before!_ , I thought before I drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Part 2

My dreams were clouded, not clear at all. I saw flashes and images that would disappear after a couple seconds. Mostly I saw that boy in the maple leaf hoodie, but there were some others. There was a couple of my brother, and my friends, Francis, Antonio, Elizaveta, and Roderich. Though, all of the images were blurry.

I woke up with a start, my heart beating fast, though I didn't know why. "Bruder!", a voice snapped from the door. I say up and looked to see Ludwig standing there. "What?", I groaned, flopping back on my bed. "Your friends are here.", he said before leaving. I laid there for a moment before getting up. I walked downstairs to where Antonio and Francis were standing by the door. I put on a smile and said, "Hey, guys!"

"Mon ami, are you okay? You normally don't leave that early.", Francis said in a concerned tone. "Ja, I'm fine! Just needed a nap. I didn't get any sleep last night.", I replied, even though it was partially a lie. Yes, I didn't get any sleep the night before, but I wasn't exactly tired. That boy still haunted my thoughts. 

"Come on mon ami, I'm having a party at my place.", Francis said. I grinned widely. "Let's go!", I said and we all exited my house. The three of us began the short walk to Francis' house.

About an hour later, the party was in full swing. Music blaring, party goers dancing, someone had brought beer, so there were a few drunk people here and there, though Francis, Antonio, and myself were not one of them. I walked towards the back door to go outside, but on my way through the kitchen, I bumped into someone, causing them to fall on the floor. I looked down and saw the boy with the maple leaf hoodie. "I'm sorry, are you okay?", I said, holding my hand out to him to help him up.

He was surprised, to say the least. He hesitantly reached up and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up to his feet. "You okay?", I asked. He nodded. "Y-you can s-see me?", he stuttered. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be able to?", I replied, confused. "I-It's just that n-not many p-people can s-see me.", he muttered, I would've thought it as sounding bitter if he didn't seem so sweet.

"Oh. Well, I'm Gilbert.", I said. "I-I'm M-Matthew.", he replied.

Later that night, I lay in bed, wide awake, Matthew haunting my mind. I don't know what about that boy that he won't leave my mind. Shy little Matthew. Though I only talked to him up to the point where he told me his first name before being pulled away by Francis and Antonio to go dance, the thought of Matthew refused to leave my mind. My question at this point was why did the boy continue to flash up into his thoughts that a irrelevant to him. It was really beginning to puzzle me.

Soon I fell into a peaceful slumber.

I woke in the morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I groggily sat up and slapped the snooze button. After sitting there for a moment, I got out of bed and got ready for school. Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with 'I'm Awesome!', written on the front, and a pair of sneakers. After brushing out my hair, I walked out of my room and down the stairs, then went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, then noticed my brother was not already down here. I walked upstairs, taking a bite from the fruit and went to his room. I knocked on the door. "Ludwig?"

I didn't receive an answer. "What the hell? Ludwig?" I knocked on the door, harder this time, but still didn't receive an answer. I opened the door to find him face down on the floor. I rushed to his side, falling to my knees and shaking him. "Ludwig?! Ludwig?!"

When he didn't stir, I rolled him onto his back. "Ludwig?!" He didn't stir, his eyes still closed. I could see the rising and falling of his chest, telling me that he was breathing. "Ludwig!", I said loudly, shaking him again, yet he didn't stir. 

I sat there for a moment, tears welling up in my eyes and running down my face. "Bruder?", I said, not as loudly as before, shaking him by his shoulder. I stood up and ran from the room. I grabbed the phone and called 9-1-1. Something along the lines of "What is your emergency?", came over the phone. "My brother! He's not waking up!", I said. I walked back into my brother's room, finding him just as I left him. "Is he breathing?", the operator asked. "Yes, he his.", I said, sinking to my knees next to him.

"An ambulance is on it's way. Stay on the line until they get there.", the operator said. "Alright. Thank you.", I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Soon I heard the sirens and I ran down stairs, letting the paramedics in and leading them up to my brother's room. A few minutes later, they carried him out on a stretcher. One of the paramedics told me to go to school, get everything done, then come to the hospital. So that's what I did. 

I walked out of the house a few minutes after the ambulance left, book bag slung over my shoulder, and headed towards school. I walked up to the front of the school, where Francis and Antonio sat at our normal meeting place. They ran up to me. "Mon ami, what happened?!", Francis said. I looked up and they saw my tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. 

"Gilbert! What's wrong?!", the both said. "Ludwig is in the hospital.", I said softly. "What?!", they both said shocked. I felt a hand rest softly on my shoulder.


	3. Part 3

I turned around to see Matthew standing there, smiling sadly. "It'll be okay Gilbert. Ludwig is strong and he'll pull through.", he said in his soft voice, though it was reassuring. A slight smile formed on my face. "Thanks Matthew.", I replied. "It'll be okay, mi amigo.", Antonio said. "We're here to help.", Francis added.

The four of us walked off to our classes, though Francis suggested that I go to the school counselor, but I just shrugged it off. I parted from them and walked to my class, which happened to be history. In history, we were going over foreign country's history. It could be a fallen empire or one of present day. I think that was the most well-written paper I've ever written. It was on how the Prussian Empire fell and the land now belonged to Germany, and the like. I watched as the teacher skimmed over it, her eyes going wide. 

I turned and walked away, going to my next class. I quickly sat and got my things ready for class. "Hello, Gilbert.", I heard someone say. I looked up from my desk to see Matthew standing there, a soft smile on his face. I smiled a bit myself. "Hey, Matthew.", I replied. His smile widened slightly before walking to his seat. Class seemed to drag on, since all we did was take notes. Really? Why are we taking notes on grammar?! That's for third graders!

By the time the school day was over, I thought I was about to pass out from boredom. I shoved everything in my locker, not caring about the load of homework I had to do. I ran passed the obsessive girls and out of the school. Once out of the school, I took off running across campus to the sidewalk and down the street, towards the local hospital.

I didn't stop running until I got there, which meant, dodging people, jumping over a few dogs and signs, and a few other things. By the time I reached the hospital, I was out of breath and I paused to regain it. After a moment of recomposing myself, I walked inside, up to the receptionist's desk. "I'm here to see Ludwig Beilschmidt.", I said. The receptionist started doing something on her computer. "Floor 6, room 305.", she said monotonously. I nodded my thanks and walked to the elevator.

After finally reaching the sixth floor, since there was a stop on every floor, I quickly walked down the hall, looking for room 305. I found it and slowly opened the door. I saw my brother laying there, thankfully awake, but hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. He looked over as I opened the door. I smiled, glad to see him awake. "Hallo, Gilbert.", Ludwig said. "Hey, Bruder.", I replied, walking over.

A tiny smile adorned the German's face. "Danke for coming Bruder.", Ludwig said. "Of course I came, Luddy.", I replied, a small grin on my face, "Did they tell you why it happened?", I asked, a serious expression overcoming my face. "Low blood sugar.", my brother replied simply. I nodded. "I guess that makes sense.", I mumbled. "They said I should be able to go home tomorrow. Do you think you could get my school work from today and tomorrow for me?", Ludwig said. "Ja. I'll get it.", I replied. "Danke.", he said, laying back and closing his eyes. "You're welcome.", I said, "Sleep well, Luddy." 

I then turned and walked out of the room. I softly shut the door behind myself and walked from the building, a small smile on my face at the thought of knowing my brother is going to be just fine, like it never happened. I walked down the street, humming quietly. Though as I walked, I heard a soft voice call out to me. I turned to see Matthew hurrying down the street to me. "Hey, Matthew.", I said in greeting. "Hi, Gilbert.", Matthew replied, a small smile making it's way to his face.

"How's Ludwig?", he asked. "He's gonna be okay. I talked with him a few minutes before he went back to sleep.", I replied. The Canadian boy smiled, "That's great!" We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

Little did I know, that was the last I would see of him for a while. A long while.

I walked home as the night sky began to creep in, covering the light blue and sun with the dark navy blue of dusk, with splashes of pink, yellow, and orange, the new moon steadily creeping into the sky. The beams of light cast by the dusk sun lit my way home. Luckily, I made it home before it had gotten too dark out. Once I got inside the safety of my home, I went to the kitchen and put some of the previous night's leftovers in the microwave to warm up for dinner.

After it was done, I sat in the living room and watched some TV while I ate. When I finished eating, I went upstairs and grabbed some clothes from my room and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before slipping from my cloths and getting into the shower.

The warm water poured down onto my pale skin, rolling down my warm flesh, making me sigh in comfort. My once tense muscles relaxed as the warm water slid down my body. I stood there for a moment, just letting the warm beads of water slide down my skin, bringing the relaxing sensation. After a few more moments, I began to wash my hair and body.

I stood under the warmed water a moment after I finished cleaning and rinsing myself, just to savor the warmth of the water before shutting it off and getting out of the shower. I dried myself off, and clothed myself before stepping out of the bathroom, dirty clothes in hand. I walked to my room and tossed my once clean clothes in the corner. I laid out on my bed and fell into a troubled sleep. 

Voices seemed to scream out to me to worry about my little Canadian friend, though I couldn't figure out why.


	4. Part 4

When I woke in the morning, I sat up and stretched my arms, yawning. I slowly climbed out of bed and trudged out of my room to the bathroom. After doing my business, I returned to my room and got ready for school. I threw on a black v-neck t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and my sneakers. I then threw on my slightly over-sized gray hoodie. I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

After grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, I walked out the front door, locking it behind me, and started towards school, taking a bite of the red fruit. I was glad I had left all of my things I needed for school, at school. Though I was glad my brother was getting out of the hospital today, I was worried that it would happen again, and he would end up back in the hospital. That was something I definitely didn't want to happen.

Soon I got to the building I was to go to five days a week. I went to my locker and, after unlocking and opening it, grabbed what I needed for my first two classes, and went to home base. After spending about twenty-five minutes in there, I went to my first class of the day. I was surprised when I didn't see Matthew in there. As far as I knew, he was always at school. He had perfect attendance.

After going through a somewhat normal day, hanging out with Francis and Antonio, having fangirls following us around, going to my classes and goofing off, and the other normal happenings, I went to Ludwig's classes and got his work from yesterday and today, explaining what had happened to him. After getting his work, I walked home. 

When I arrived home, I stood on the front porch in shock. On the door, was a note, held to the door by what looked to be a pocket knife, or something of the sort. I pulled it off the door and walked inside, going to the living room and setting all of the school junk on the couch. I looked at the note. 

Written on it in near sloppy handwriting was, _Hello there, Gilbert. If you want to see your little friend, Matthew again, I suggest coming to the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Warehouse 13. Little Matthew can only wait for so long. So you best hurry, or the you might find him with a bullet hole through his head._

I flipped the paper over and found a picture of Matthew. He was tied up and gagged. One of his glasses lenses were broken and his glasses rested crookedly on his nose. His violet eyes were bright with tears and his cheeks had tear streaks along with tears. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were torn, well what clothes he was wearing. He didn't have on a shirt and his pants were unbuttoned.

My eyes widened and I felt like punching the wall at of pure fury. Who would do this to innocent little Matthew? He was hardly noticed, and if he was, they thought he was his brother, Alfred. But this person knew that this was Matthew, and not Alfred. So, what made them take the shy Canadian? 

I sighed. I couldn't think of any reason they would take the shy boy. _Unless they're trying to get to me!_ , I thought suddenly. Stuffing the note in my pocket, I took off out the house and down the street. I kept running, no matter how tired I got. It was only three thirty, so I had plenty of time before it got dark.

I arrived at where the warehouses stood. I doubled over, placing my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. Running six miles straight was not fun. He looked around. There were a hundred abandoned warehouses, the numbers weren't in any certain order either. I walked down row upon row of large warehouses, trying to find the warehouse with the number thirteen on it.

When I found it, I walked up to the door. I hesitantly rested my hand on the doorknob, gripping it, and slowly turning the knob. I slowly pushed the door open, causing it to creak. I walked inside, softly shutting the door behind myself. "Look who finally showed up."


	5. Part 5

I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I saw no one. "I was wondering when you would get here.", they said. I didn't recognize the voice, but he sounded familiar. It was kind of like Matthew, but bolder and huskier. "Your little Matthew has been waiting." I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye.

I looked over and out stepped someone who strongly resembled the Canadian boy I had dreams about. He was Matthew's height, maybe a bit taller. He wore denim jeans and a plaid button-up shirt. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Instead of glasses, he wore sunglasses. He had on black boots, much like a Canadian Mountie would wear. He had a bit of muscle, more than Matthew had. His hair was like Matthew's, but darker, and pulled back in a messy ponytail. Strangely, he had the same curl Matthew had. But, for now, I put out of my head just how much he looked like Matthew.

I glared at him. "Where is he?", I demanded. "You mean Matthew?", he asked with mock ignorance. My eyes narrowed. "Oh, Matthew!", he called in an impossibly sweet voice. "Come here!" I saw Matthew walk out of a room near the man that looked so much like him. Matthew walked over, more like skipped over, to the darker man and wrap his arms around his waist. "Y-Yes, M-Matt?", Matthew said in an innocent voice, nuzzling, who's name is apparently Matt, side.

I don't know why, but it felt as if my heart was crushed just by seeing that. Matt wrapped an arm around the small Canadian boy, smirking in my direction. "Someone's looking for you.", he said. Matthew looked in my direction and tilted his head. "Who's he? Wait, Gilbert, right?", he said. I could do nothing but nod slowly. 

Matthew didn't have on a shirt and his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. His glasses sat crookedly on his nose, one of the lenses were broken. He had bruises on his neck and collarbone. Hickeys.

Matthew gave me a smile. "Hey, Gil.", he said. "H-Hey, Matthew.", I replied, my voice uncharacteristically soft. Matt smirked. "I'll give you two some time alone." I glared after the dark man as he walked from the room.

Matthew looked over at me and slowly walked over. "What happened Matthew?", I asked. Matthew looked away. "I can't talk about it.", he said. "Why not?", I asked, wanting to know why Matthew was acting like this, this wasn't like him. "Him.", Matthew replied and I immediately knew who he meant. I pulled the Canadian boy into my arms. He was trembling, which made me frown.

"I'll get you out of here.", I said softly. I began to hurry towards the exit, Matthew at my side. I heard a gunshot and a bullet whizzed past my ear. I pushed Matthew out the door. "Run!", I told him before I was shot at again, this time, the bullet hit my arm. I let out a cry of pain. I hurried to stumble out the door to run after Matthew, but he was just outside the door.

Matthew grabbed my hand and started running down the street, pulling me along behind him. I did my best to keep up. For someone as small as him, he sure as hell was fast. Breathing hard, I ran after him, but blood continued pulsing out of the gunshot wound, making me weaker. Eventually, while running, I passed out, falling to the hard concrete ground, but I didn't feel it. The last think I heard was Matthew shout, "Gilbert!"

When I regained consciousness, I found myself in a hospital bed. I slowly looked around. I saw Matthew sitting next to my bed, properly dressed. I looked down at my arm and found a clean white bandage wrapped around it. I looked back at Matthew. Matthew had his purple gaze fixed on me. "M-Matthew?", I said, my voice weak. Matthew gave me a small, shy smile. "Hey, Gilbert." I smiled weakly.

 

A year later, I was living with my boyfriend, who was none other than a certain Canadian maple lover, Matthew Williams. We were happy together, happier than I have ever been. 

Now, I sat on the couch, cuddling with my boyfriend. We were watching a horror movie, and he was clinging to me with fright. I just wrapped my arms around him and whispered comforting words in his ear. Matthew looked up at me and gave me a shy smile. "Je t'aime.", he said softly. I smiled. "Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
